Where The Heart Is
by dv143
Summary: Rashel and Mary-Lynnette have a secret so they confide in the Circle Daybreak girls. When they over hear the boys talking about some things that just push them over the edge the girls pack up and leave. Disclaimer: Don't own Night World. But the Boys...
1. Chapter 1

Mpov ( Mary-Lynnette)

This could not be happening. No it isn't true, it can't be. It's impossible, right? These things are wrong sometimes. _Yeah that's it I'll just take another one._ Because I CAN'T be pregnant! Well that settles that…I am pregnant. What do I do tell Ash..No. Maggie…no she'll just be too obvious.

Rpov (Rashel)

Nononononono this is not happening. How is this even possible, it can't be. _But what if it is_ some deep part of my mind said possibly the most coherent one in this situation. _Shut up!. _Okay I'll just do it again. These things can be wrong. _But you know it isn't!_ My mind whispered.

Mpov

It's been a week since I have found out I am pregnant and it's killing me not being able to tell anybody. Maybe I should go for a walk..yeah that can clear my head a little. So as I walked out of the huge mansion I saw Rashel sitting on the front porch. She dosen't look all that happy maybe I should just leave her.

"Hey you want to go for a walk?"

Stupid! Stupid! why did you do that!

Rpov

This has been going on for too long I have got to tell somebody.

Maybe I can tell Mare.

"Yeah. I'd love to go for a walk."

Something flickered across Mare's features was it shock? Or something else?

So after a few moments of very un-pleasant silence. Me and Mare at the same time said "I'm pregnant!"

I must have heard her wrong. She can't be pregnant to. But, obviously she is other wise she wouldn't be saying she is.

So after being able to process this, Mare said "So what do we do?"

"Well we can't tell the boys, not yet anyways." I replied.

"How long have you known?" Mare asked.

"A week, you?"

"Same." My mind was reeling, what are we going to do? Can we tell the girls? What is it's name going to be? Wow that did not just cross my mind!

"You're right we can't tell the boys." Mare mumbled I almost couldn't hear it.

"Okay, we don't tell them then what do we do?"

"We can tell the girls." She must have seen my reaction because she quickly said "Well we have to tell somebody, I mean between the two of us it would be okay..for a while, but what happens when we get huge, or we suddenly get lazy, or we have cravings?" She was just ranting now.

We could tell the girls they could keep a secret, it would be nice to tell somebody get it off my chest.

"Okay we'll tell the girls, but we have to do it while they aren't around non of them."

"Yeah, because they couldn't keep that from Ash or Quinn."

"We better get back now, it's getting dark."

"Okay." On are way back we didn't say anything. We must have been caught up in our own thoughts because when Quinn and Ash came barreling towards us I jumped.

"Jumpy today?" Ash said with a hint of a snicker escaping his lips.

But before I could say anything Mare said "She's had a rough day, both of us have actually."

Before Ash could reply I just added" We were just talking, you know a little girl time. We've been under a lot of stress these past few months adjusting and everything."

"Okay, if you were just talking obviously about personal matters it's seems like it isn't our business Ash." Quinn said.

"Why don't we go inside, we were looking for you, Theirry has called us all to a meeting." Ash said. He must be mad because Mare would keep something from him and go to me of all people for advice. Good.

"Okay lets go."

Tpov (Thea)

Theirry had called us all into a meeting. Probably discussing a new mission we must be going on.

Theirry was about to start when Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and Mare came in. They quickly found seats.

Then Theirry started "I've called you all here to discuss a Mission.."

"Yeah!" Jez and Morgead both yelled.

"But it will not be consisting of the girls only the boys. Sorry."

"Sexist Jerks!" Jez mumbled

Morgead just continued to laugh, teasing Jez no doubt.

So Theirry just said what he could it only contained boys, they shouldn't be gone long, no parties (Mostly to Jez) blah, blah, blah Jez just continued to sulk. But she did stick her tongue out at him, how mature. I was secretly glad only boys would be going missions just weren't of my interest.

So when the meeting was over we all just went to bed. The boys would leave in the morning.


	2. Garbage and Confessions?

**Okay first of I'm Super SORRY! It's been a while so I won't keep you waiting read on!**

**Obviously I do not own The Night World Series other wise Strange Fate would be out like this *Snaps Fingers***

* * *

><p>JPOV (Jez)<p>

Theirry said as soon as everyone was awake the boys would leave. Which I didn't get because it wasn't like we would never see them again I mean we are _soulmates _key word soulmates. Right now that would be fine with me because Morgead was getting on my last nerve!

"C'mon Jez, please?"

"No!, Just leave me alone!"

"But, you won't see me for a while."

"Ok fine! Anything to make you shut up!"

"Yeah!, OK so the plan is…"

HPOV (Hannah)

Me and Theirry were in our room, he was upset that all of the boys would be going so we didn't have protection. PUh-Lease, we have Rashel, Jez, and Keller. That is plenty of protection for us, I mean it isn't like we have no fighting skills. The boys have absolutely no faith in us. So that I could humor him I was going along with it.

"If there are any problems you have to call ok?, I don't care who just call one of the guys."

"Yes, we've been over this Theirry, you've gone on how many missions?"

"Millions probably."

"And how many problems have ever happened at home?"

"Non. But that doesn't mean that nothing couldn't happen. Hannah just please be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

"Hey you couldn't lose me even if you tried, I am not going anywhere. Even if I did it would be with you by my side. I Love you Theirry."

"I love you too Hannah, I'll miss you."

"Hey, you'll see me again."

"Now lets get to the meeting."

APOV (Ash)

Me and Mare just finished saying good bye, but I couldn't help but notice something was bothering her. I knew better than to ask, because if she wanted me to know she would tell me. We didn't keep these things from each other.

"Did Theirry tell you what the mission is?" Mare asked.

"Mare, what we know is just what he told us yesterday which isn't really anything." I wasn't lying to her it wasn't much, but if it was just a guy mission then that means it was too dangerous. For the girls because Theirry didn't like putting them in too many dangerous situations.

"Oh, ok. Are you excited?, It's been a while since anyone has gone out on a mission."

"I'm not sure."

"Because you never know what to expect."

"Exactly, but I know that whatever happens I will always have you to come back to." And with that I wrapped her tight in my arms, pulling her close. Which made her giggle, oh how I was going to miss that sound. I set her down as we came to the living room.

MPOV (Mare)

Today was the day the boys would be leaving for another mission. I was actually really happy, not that Ash would be leaving, but that me and Rashel could

hopefully tell the girls. So as me and Ash entered the living room Quinn had just come in behind us. All to fast for a human eye to follow he was pinned by Jez.

Morgead came up behind her and started pelting Quinn with rotten eggs and a whole punch of other fruits and veggies. They smelled absolutely horrid. I put my

hand over my nose before I could barf. But, just as soon as it started it had stopped. Jez was on the couch and Morgead was busting up with laughter. Quinn was

up in a flash and was on Morgead pulling him outside. Just then Thierry had come in for the meeting.

RPOV (Rashel)

I had just come into the meeting from the workout room. I was looking for Quinn but he wasn't anywhere I could see so I took a seat. Theirry just repeated what

he had said the night before, blah, blah, blah. He was finishing up when Quinn and Morgead came in and looking like they had fallen off of a cliff. Mudding, leaves

in hair, and a couple of scratches. Theirry dismissed us to say goodbyes. Nothing to gushy happened so I figured most had already said goodbye in private.

MPOV (Mare)

It was time for the boys to leave. As they got into the car to leave the others came out to join in the goodbyes. We waved goodbye then went inside. Me and

Rashel shared a look. I went over to Thea and asked her to bring everyone into the living room. Once everyone was gathered me and Rashel looked at each other

and said "Guys, what we're about to tell you can't tell the guys. Not yet anyways." Thea gave us a encouraging nod. "We're Pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is the long awaited chapter. I'm sorry again but it was the end of the year so it is crazy. I get out on thursday so i hope before then to get another chapter because come Thursday I'm gone for possibly a good 2 weeks. I'll try my hardest. Love you all!<strong>

**xoxo-dv143 **

**p.s. Reviews really motivate me and help me with writers block. Have an amazing Summer! And thanks to those who have read, R&R, and notified. Love you All!**


	3. Threats and Girl talk?

**This was 1,119 words before my magic happened. A long one just for you! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Once again do I look like L.J.? Lets just clear this up now.**

**Delos:Say it!**

**Me:Why?**

**Ash:They have a right to know.**

**Me: Don't go all deep on me!**

**Quinn: Please?**

**Me: Fine I do not own the Night World Series! Happy?**

**Delos:Just dandy!**

**Me:Shut up!**

**So get it? got it? I do NOT own The Night World Series. Good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Where the Heart is…Mare and Rashel have a secret that they don't want to tell anyone else. So when the boys leave they decide to entrust the circle daybreak girls. But, can this story have the happily ever after it deserves or will it crash and burn? Find out in Where the Heart Is.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mare POV<p>

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" said Jez.

"Oh C'mon Jez, you heard the girls their pregnant!" Poppy squealed.

"Oh, My…GOD! Mare you better have a good reason for not telling me!" Maggie yelled.

"Maggie, calm down, she told us know and that's the important thing." Said Hannah.

"I so call planning the baby shower!" Poppy sang.

"Who says you get to plan it. Mare is _my_ best friend!" Maggie countered.

"Yeah, she may be but I un-like you called I it first!"

"Calling shmalling, I should plan it!"

"No I should!"

"No I should!"

"Guys, stop we have a little while months actually before we have to plan any of this stuff. Plus there is more important things to talk about than a shower." Thea said.

"Oh yeah? Like what!" Poppy and Maggie said in a never to be repeated unison.

"Well first, why don't we ask the mothers?" Poppy and Maggie both looked at the floor.

"Mare, Rashel why don't you sit down so we can talk about all of this?"

"This is something huge, taking care of a human being, and it isn't easy. But we admire the fact that you came to us first. So thank you for trusting us." Hannah said.

"Thanks for not completely freaking out on us."

"Hey, we're girls it's what we do." Jez said.

"So first things first, how far along are you?" Poppy looked at us expectantly.

"About a month I would say? Right?"

"Right."

"Okay a month that's not to bad, we can make sure you eat healthy, and get exercise, but most importantly don't strain yourself which includes work-outs." Thea gave a pointed look at Rashel.

"What?"

"She means no extreme works out, which in your type are N-O-N-E."

"What? But, that's not fair!"

"Rashel, you aren't just looking out for yourself anymore your looking out for that baby too."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do to stay active."

"You and Mare can walk together, because we aren't letting you out alone but, together would be okay."

"Fine, I guess walking will have to do."

"It better because that is all you are going to be doing. You are not going to be putting my Niece or Nephew in harms way."

"You go Keller tell her whose boss!"

"Yeah."

"Whoo Who!"

"Okay guys, so what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, any ideas?"

"Nope none surprise us I guess."

"Okay Gillian and Poppy your with me in the kitchen." Said Thea.

"Do NOT start any shower planning without me!" Poppy warned-threatened.

"Oh, puh-lease we won't dream of it in a million years." Jez said all sweet-like while batting her eyes lashes. The only response Poppy gave was slitted eyes and a 'I got my eyes on you foo' look.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Hannah asked at a very obvious change of topic. I gave her a grateful smile which she returned.

Jez catching on said" Well you know the us. Playing pranks on the many occupants of the house. Laundry, eating, a run, emptying Morgead's bag and putting in rocks, and talking to you lovely ladies."

We all looked at her before Rashel said "You put bricks in his bag?"

"Didn't he notice?"

"Nope, I let Ash and Quinn in on it so they lugged his bag out today and when they get to wherever they get to they will get it then."

"You are really thorough."

"So what he just opens his bag and finds bricks? That's it?"

"You guys have absolutely no faith in me, it hurts." Jez put a hand over her heart and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"No when he opens it, sure he finds bricks but before he gets to the bricks red paint will splatter him."

"Any reason? For the prank I mean?"

"Well obviously something for him to remember me by, today he left wearing his favorite leather jacket, it may not stain but he will have to wash it. Which is bound to piss him off." Jez finished looking triumphant.

"Not my best work I will admit but hey I didn't want him thinking he was safe while he was gone from a little 'Jez action'."

"No we'd never want that would we?" Poppy said coming in to the room.

"Dinners ready."

"Yes, I'm starved!" Jez got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hold it! Pregnant people go first!"

"Wow, Poppy that's a new one never heard of 'Pregnant people first'. I've heard of 'girls first' or 'kids first' but never 'Pregnant people first'." Said Jez.

"Well get used to it _Jezobel" _Jez growled at the use of her full name.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh c'mon Morgead says it!"

"And even then I beat the crap out of him!"

"Poppy you better run!"

"This can't be good!"

"Don't break anything, take this outside in the back yard!"

Rashel came to sit next to me "Wow, dinner and a movie. I think I could use being pregnant to my advantage."

I laughed at this. "Yep, especially when we're huge and can't walk, just waddle."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Yeah, this could be fun."

"Fun and life changing. A new human being is going to be relying on us. That's a big responsibility."

"It is, but hey, we're going to learn from each other, and be able to help each other out. It's a learn as you go process. They say it 'takes a village to raise a kid' and we have these amazing people to help us. Half being girls who are bound to be more helpful than the boys."

"That may be, but at least the boys wouldn't try to kill each other trying to hold the babies."

She laughed "They will, but we're going to love the help that they offer because who else can say they have 10 people helping them raise a baby in the same house? Not very many come to mind to me."

"Nope none to me either."

We sat there thinking about our conversation when something struck me. "Rashel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it? About helping each other out?"

"Yeah, I did. As much as I love those girls. You're the only other one in my exact shoes. I'm going to trust you the most."

I was getting teary-eyed.

"Me two. I love them but you're right. You know my position the best."

"Mare just remember we aren't alone in this."

And I did know just that I learned today that these girls love me no matter what. Everything was going to be just fine. I looked around the room at the girls who became my best friends my family. _Yeah, everything was going to be just fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope it didn't suck. Did you like my attempt up there Previously.. Anyone guess where thats from? Anyways I'm off to Vaca this is the last up date till i'm back hope you guys were happy with it. I'll write while gone don't worry. R&amp;R they really help me. So i'm gonna go now my grandmas doll is staring at me. It's really creepy. -_-<strong>_  
><em>

**XOXO**

**~Alissa**

**P.S. Happy Summer! 3**


End file.
